Fear The Company
by Hatner
Summary: Alya comes to hogwarts on orders of human resources (fear them), and generally confuses Harry Potter. Note: Chapters are short. And, be nice. First fic. Cya!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, here's a tip. Translate Diafol and Fictus using ****_detect_**** language, into English. Just try it. I ****really like using foreign words**** in my fics. **

The Company was usually a mediocre place with un-pleasant-ish people. Unless you went to Human Resources. No one wanted to go to Human Resources. Well, truthfully no one knew what went on in Human Resources, because anyone who went to Human Resources, how to put this… they didn't come back. The Company would hire anyone, for _anything_ from skydiving surveyor, to a toothpick evaluator, to an office temp. The Company didn't care. _Who_ The Company was, no one knew.

Alya worked with the company. Her family had always worked with the company. Her mother's mother's mother's mother's mother's mother's mother's mother's mother's mother's mother's mother's mother's mother's father's great-great-great-grandfather's mother had worked with The Company… and all the other people in between. Alya was raised by The Company, and in all sadness, would probably die with the company. Oh well.

She was a pretty girl, with strawberry blond hair and mint green eyes. High cheek bones and pale skin with a five-foot nine height completed the picture.

_"Alya Diafol to the Meeting Room,"_ said the loudspeaker. Sighing, she picked up her clipboard and left her office. And yes, the fifteen year-old had an office. With a door. And a nameplate.

"You wanted to see me?," said Alya.

"Yes sit down.," replied Mr. Fictus.

Alya sat.

"_Human Resources_ has informed me that there is another assignment for you."

Her eyes widened. Human Resources was never a pleasant sign.

"They wish for you to go to a school. A school for witchcraft and wizardry that goes by the name of Hogwarts. You will be posing as a transfer student. You may leave if there are no questions. One the professors will be here soon to help you get supplies."

She just nodded. Stranger things had happened than this.

Almost has soon as she was in her seat again, a small 'pop' was head.

There stood an ancient looking man with twinkling blue eyes. "My name is professor Dumbledore., the headmaster of Hogwarts. Are you ready to leave?"

Alya nodded and the Professor Dumbledore held out his star covered arm.

Time Skip. Now at Hogwarts (by apparition).

'Hmmmm. Well, I must certainly say you've done some interesting things. Especially the Aliens… well, the dinosaurs too. I suppose it has to be…' "GRIFYNNDOR!" Everyone in the great hall clapped

Ducking her head Alya rushed to her seat.

"Now that the transfer student has been sorted, let the feast commence."

"So where're you from?," asked a boy with black hair, green eyes, and a peculiar scar that sat across from her.

"The Company.," replied Alya offhandedly.

"My names Ron, that's Harry (duh) and that's Hermione. And the Who?" asked the red haired boy who sat beside him.

"Never mind. Hey, how's Voldemort?" she questioned him.

"He's not as bad off as people think. That is, if you actually _believe_ me.," Said Harry maliciously.

"Oh I believe you. People can be resurrected more easily than you'd expect. I died once."

The others stared at her.

"No, no! It's fine," she protested, "Human Resources brought me back."

Again they stared at her.

'Never mind." She sighed.

**Now on to the next chapter! Dun da da DUN! Da da dada dun da dada dun! (Just so ya know, that's star wars), and again, google translate my dears. Salutaris. **

"-do you think she's awake-"

"-shhh, I saw her move-"

"-hurry, over here-"

"Hey, you guys do know that I can hear everything, right?" yawned Alya.

Hermione sighed and shook her head at the other girl's immaturity.

"Come, on Alya. You don't want to be late." Hermione mumbled.

"Coming, coming," She stretched her arms, and yawned again. "just let me get dressed." After a few waves of the wand, Alya was walking into the great hall with Hermione, Ron, and the boy who had the funky looking scar, who's name she forgot.

"Kay, so it says here that you have Defense Against the Dark Arts for your fist period with Slytherins," announced Harry (Ron told Alya his name again), who was reading off her schedule, "don't worry, we're doing review stuff right now, so it's pretty easy. Boggarts and stuff like that."

She nodded, not looking up from her food.

**DADA**

"Good morning class, I have very, _very_ sad news for you. Professor Umbridge is still severely ill, so I will continue governing this class." Pathetic cheers were heard from around the classroom at Professor Salutaris' update. "Today we will be concentrating, on _boggarts_. Line up now. Before the rest of you have a go, I would like for our transfer student to get a turn."

Alya walked up to the front of the room with an apprehensive look on her face.

"Ready. One. Two. THREE!", and with that, the professor opened the doors of a musty old wardrobe.

The boggart appeared to be dying. "I was wondering if that would happen," mused Alya. "You see, I really have no idea what my boggart looks like. I mean, I know what it is, just not what it looks like."

"If you don't mind me asking my dear, what is your boggart?"

"Well, it's either mission #2224, or Human Resources. Well, most likely Human Resources."

"What do Human Resources _do_?"

"I haven't the foggiest," Said Alya with a sad smile on her face. "Everything. They do everything in a way. You might even say they control the world."

**I have no reviews. That makes me sad. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no reviews. That makes me sad. **

**Hey, so this is the next chapter (kinda obvi), but writing is sorta-kinda-definetly sporadic, but I'm insane, so can you blame me?**

It had been about a month since the boggart incident, and the gray morning after gray morning had been increasingly dull. But Alya knew, when things get boring human resources gets bored, and _no one_ wanted that. So, naturally she went looking for trouble.

"Hey, you!" A few yard away, there stood a freakishly blond boy leaning against the stone wall. Maybe trouble had found her and she didn't have to go looking after all.

"Yes?" inquired Alya.

"You're the new girl, right?"

"Uh huh," **Sorry for the interruption, **"Oh it's quite alright."

"Hey, who're you talking to?! Pay attention when I'm speaking!"

"I'm talking to the author. Now shush, this might be important."

"The who?!"

"SHSHSHSHSH!"

**It's alright Alya, it's not ****_that_**** important. Just two things. One: Uh huh=Yes Uh uh= No. And for the second, I just remembered I owe you a favor for mission #2224. Oh, before I forget, how's Fred?**

"Fred's fine, but it can take a while to re-grow a body, even if the did manage to save his brain before the Holocaust Virus reached it…. Is this it for today?"

**Yes, I know it's short, but I've worlds to ruin, universes to burn. Bye! **

"I think she might be crazy," Draco said, while trying to step inconspicuously backwards.

"Hey, Author, I want to call in that favor."

**Okie Dokie**

"MY HAIR IS P-PI-PIIIIIIIINNNNNNNKKKKKK!"

The screams of Draco Malfoy could be heard from every room and broom closet in the castle. No one came to see if they could help.

**Cya Alya!**

"Bye!"


End file.
